Guardian
A Guardian is the protector and master of a planet. He is lord of it's secrets and it's true last line of defense against the horrors of existence. A guardian must be pure of heart and willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Only creatures with 100% karma may choose this Destiny. Destiny Features: Master of the planet (Level 31): While fighting on your planet you gain DR 8. Once per day, so long as you are on your planet, you may alter the battle field as a full round action, changing the terrain type, applying gravity, or removing the oxygen from the area. Lord of it's secrets (level 35): The guardian may roll an Intelligence check in connection with his planet. Once per day he may grant a being a quest. Completing this quest causes the completer to gain advantage on all of his rolls for the next 4 hours, and the guardian may give him a legendary item for 6 hours. Chooser of it's defenders (level 39): Once per day you may name any member of your party the champion of your planet. They gain a +4 Power bonus to two stats of your choice, their PUB increases by 4, and they gain tier additional power surges. These bonuses are lost after 24 hours. Level 31 at-will powers: Essence Cannon At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Guardian strike At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. Level 31 encounter powers: Guardian's gaze Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One or two creatures in range Attack: instinct vs resolve Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Bukurikishinha Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 14 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Level 34 Utility powers: Guardian's step Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Ranged planet Effect: The guardian of a planet may transport to any part of the planet as a move action. This ability does not activate on worlds the guardian is not in charge of Create object Encounter ✦ Martial, Special Minor Action Personal Effect: You create a mundane item with no properties. This item may be of any item type so long as they have no properties. Items created in this way are found to be worthless if attempted to be sold, and dissolve into dust after spirit hours. Temporary possession Daily ✦ Martial, Special Fullround action Ranged 8 Target: A mortal humanoid within range Attack: instinct vs Resolve Hit: You align your physical being with theirs, temporarily taking over their body and actions for Spirit hours. This ability does not work against targets who know you are capable of doing so. Level 36 Daily powers: Presence Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard action Shout Target: All allies who can hear you Effect: All allies in range may spend two healing surges and immediately recover from any negative effects they're experiencing that a save can end. For each ally affected by this shout, you gain a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls for spirit rounds. Excommunicate Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard action Burst 4 Target: all enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 6k Damage for every round they're on your planet. Miss: The enemy is at disadvantage as long as they're on your planet. Level 40 Ultimate power Banish Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged 20 Target: One enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 9k Damage. The opponent is marked, and suffers spirit k damage every round until they leave the planet. Miss: 4k + 30 damage until they leave the planet. Category:Canon Category:Destinies